Coincidences
by shutterisland
Summary: Severus manages to save Lily and her son, only to disappear from her life.Just a little experiment in progress.
1. Chapter 1

October, 1981

He watched the cottage from across the street. There was light shining from the kitchen, making it even more inviting. Lily must be cooking something for that brat, who didn't appreciate her at all. It was awful outside. Rain was pouring for hours and although Severus charmed himself to be under a cover, it still felt muddy, rainy, wet and just generally like England countryside in October. The house was under Fidelius Charm, alright, but if one knows where to look, it wasn't hard to find. Especially, when that imbecile had to choose that rat as Secret-Keeper. Black was a lot of filthy things, but traitor he was not. Lupin was a dog, but rather trusty one. The idiot had to chose that scum Pettigrew. Any day now, Dark Lord was going to attack.

He heard some noise, as if an animal was lurking outside the house. Probably a mouse or an unfortunate animagus that was going to be killed by Severus the moment it approached the house Severus was observing night and day. Next thing he knew, someone invisible put a wand directly at his chest.

"Move or think a spell and you will be dead, is that clear?"

Severus nodded, raising his hands, so they were visible.

"My wand is in my cuff. "

"Which one, right or left?"

"Stop this charade, Lily. You know which one." Lily took the wand.

"No wandless magic."

"You have two wands in your hands. I have none. I think we are more than even."

"What are you doing here? Waiting for your master to arrive? Or do you have enough weight to be given the task to kill us yourself?"

"Lily, don't ask stupid questions and go inside."

"I have caught a Death Eater. I am not leaving my loot. I am turning you in to the Order tonight. Unless, you tell me why are you here night after night. Surely, one night is enough to kill us all, including my baby boy."

"Turn me in, Lily. Anything is better than your questions."

"Alright. I have some Auror training, before all hell broke loose, I actually had plans for my life. Put your hands together, I am going to bind you, so you won't escape."

"Alright." He put his hands together, so she could cast the binding curse easily. Lily took off the Invisibility Cloak instead. Severus felt his breath caught. He could only see shadows, but even that was enough for him to realize that even if Lily killed him there, he would not object it much. She looked magnificent, as always.

"Why are you not trying to escape?"

"I don't have to answer anything. Let the Ministry handle me."

"Severus, are you a Death Eater?"

"Lily Potter is interested in anything I do. My, my. Today is a very special day."

She turned around and walked back to the house, leaving him standing across the street, lost in the darkness of the dimly lit street.

Perhaps she was giving him a chance to escape, for old-time's sake. He could not leave. Not with Dark Lord ready to attack at any moment. He had to stay here. Potter could not stand to Dark Lord longer than a curse.

Lily re-appeared again at the door. She walked briskly over and shoved a hot mug in his hand.

" I once knew a boy with the gentlest heart. He is dead now, but I owe this to his memory. It's chicken soup. No poisons."


	2. Chapter 2

Severus watched as Lily got inside once more.

She always knew what to say and what to do to steer his mind into complete chaos. At this point Severus was actively wishing that the soup in his hand was poisonous. It was delicious, hot and reminded him of Lily's house, when he would go over. Unfortunately it didn't have any poisons in it.

Sometime in the night, it stopped raining. Severus was too tired to notice. It was unfortunate that Lily had his wand now and he had to do wandless magic to keep himself from freezing. Wandless magic was great but he missed having his wand. Apparently Lily thought so too, because it was past 2 am, when she got out again, with another mug of soup, and his wand. Giving both to him, she looked at him under moonlight and asked

"So when are you going to kill my son?"

"If you wish to interrogate me, this soup is not helping."

"I am not interrogating you, Severus. I am simply asking you a question."

"Go inside, Lily. I don't wish to have this conversation. Thank you for the soup."

"Goodnight, Severus. Cast a drying charm at yourself. We don't want the big Death Eater to catch a cold."

* * *

><p>Morning brought more rain and a breakfast from Lily.<p>

"Does your dear sunshine boy know about you feeding a Death Eater?"

"Severus, don't talk. You are unbearable when you speak. Eat the food, you are thinner then in school, which says a lot."

Severus didn't dignify this with an answer. She was standing over him, as he sat down, eating breakfast on the tray.

"Where do you live now?"

"Here among these trees and mailboxes." he gestured around him.

"I see your lashing tongue is still intact."

"Doesn't your perfect family miss you already?"

"No family is perfect. Sure you have heard the shouts."

"I thought Potter was perfect. I thought I am just hallucinating." They fought every evening. Screamed themselves hoarse. He could hear them, standing outside.

"Are you done?"

"Yes." Then after he realized that she was going to go inside, the minute he was done, added "Thank You, Lily."

"Don't mention it, Severus." Said the redhead and went inside without looking back. Severus sighed heavily. He should have taken longer time to eat his breakfast.

"Happy Halloween to you, Lil." He said more to himself than to her.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing here, you Death Eater, scum?" Potter screamed. It was dark already. "Lily tells me you have been here for quite some time? What the hell are you doing here, Snivellus? You can't leave us alone for a second?"<p>

"Potter, I have absolutely no appetite to deal with you right now." I have Voldemort to deal with, he thought to himself.

Potter took out his wand, aiming at him. He could have easily send the arrogant bully flying, as this was not Hogwarts anymore. Severus looked towards the cottage to see Lily running towards her husband, screaming,

"Jamie, let him alone. Just leave him be. We'll ask the Order to send people! Leave him."

Severus could not bring himself to blast James Potter in front of Lily. He closed his eyes as the stunning spell hit him. Looking back, Severus realized that Potter sealed everyone's faith with that spell. Voldemort came that evening. Severus could not move to help Potter on time. As he heard Lily's screams, he broke away the curses as ice sculptures, but by the time he managed to get to the door, Potter was already dead. Would he have saved Potter, if he could? Severus thought he would, for Lily.

He stepped over Potter's lifeless body and ran towards Lily's voice, on his way killing the two Death Eaters that came with Dark Lord. He cast an Arresto Momentum charms towards Lily, the very moment Voldemort's curse was going to hit her. He deflected the Killing Curse and watched as Dark Lord fell.

Next couple minutes were a blur. Harry was crying, Lily was on the floor, although the last thing he checked before fleeing the scene as a coward that he was, was her pulse. Which was present. Dumbledore would send somebody soon, Lily was safe for now.


	3. Chapter 3

September, 1987

"How do I look?" Lily was looking at her reflection in the mirror in Grimmauld Place, where she, Sirius and Remus lived. Harry was running around Remus, who agreed to babysit him for the evening.

"Dashing and nervous."

"Remus, I don't want to do this. I am not ready for dating. I don't think I will ever be ready."

"It's just a dinner. He is a muggle, so no pressure, no history. Just two people on a date."

"I can't!"

"Lily, you are young. I miss James, too, but you have got to move on with your life. You need to find someone new."

"Says the man who does not think about settling down."

"You are not a werewolf, I am."

""That's not a reason to stay a bachelor."

"Lily, you are changing the subject. Edward was perfectly nice fellow and you are being late."

"Stay up, so I can tell you just how awful this date was."

"You are not going with high expectations, that's for sure."

"Rem, Sirius won't be mad, right?"

"It is not his business what you do."

" Thank you, Remus. You are my rock, you know that?"

Edward was a nice fellow. Perhaps, too nice. Polite, handsome and funny. Lily did not want to lie to this nice young man, sitting in front of him and discussing Thatcherian politics and finishing his dessert.

"Look, Edward.."She started nervously." You seem perfectly nice gentleman and I don't want to get you in something more than you can handle. I am not ready for a new relationship. I don't trust new people, I have a small child who is my main focus now, and I don't see myself being in relationship any time soon. I don't want to waste your time, while I can't let go of my past."

"Your husband.. I am so sorry, John told me about it." Who is John? Oh, right! Remus used his middle name with muggles. So Remus got him prepared for this.

"Thank you, Edward. It is very nice of you. Thank you for understanding."

When she was safe distance from the restaurant, she apparated to Grimmauld Place, where Remus and Sirius were waiting for her.

"So, how did it go?" Remus was sure it didn't go well, of course, but it was as good of an opening as any.

"Did you notice how much he looks like Severus?"

"Not really. Lil, it's all in your mind." Remus looked too innocent to be trusted.

"Wait, what does that Death Eater scum have to do with this guy?" Sirius said, gulping down his tea.

"Nothing and he is not a scum! Sirius you are never going to let it go?"

"Is he going to stop being a scum?"

"Alright, that is enough! You two, come closer. Check for the portraits and for any additional ears. Is Harry asleep?"

"Yes! YES! He is asleep. Get to the point, Lily. What's the big secret?" Sirius had no patience.

So that evening, Lily told them about that faithful Halloween and Severus, the Death Eater standing outside their house at Godric's Hollow and keeping an eye on them, about James's curse and about Severus's role in her surviving that night and Voldemort's attack.

"This is certainly unexpected turn of events." Remus murmured after Lily finished her story.

"Unexpected? If you ask me , he got her where he wanted her."

"And where would that be, Sirius?"

"Alone and ready to jump at him!"

"I am sorry, WHAT?" Lily was shocked at the crude comment.

"Oh, c'mon, Lily, you have to be blind to not have noticed the git drooling all over you."

Lily just looked at Sirius, shocked. She turned to Remus, for explanation.

"What our friend is trying to say, is, put in normal language, Severus had obvious feelings for you, even if he chose to keep them a secret."

"Nononononono. You two are mistaken. We were just friends! Best friends, but only that."

"Right! You two were friends, only. Only he drooled over you, ever since he figured out what you do with girls."

"Sirius, stop being so crude! Enough! Remus, is this true?"

"What is true? That Severus was in love with you? Lily, please don't tell me you never noticed. It was very obvious."

"Wait.. Did you all know about this?"

"Yes! Everyone knew!" Sirius was actually laughing at Lily's naivity. How could she be so blind?

Lily seemed to be digesting the news. Then there was a strange shadow over her eyes and she asked, looking Remus directly into eyes.

"Did James know about this?"

Sirius answered, before Remus would have a chance.

"Of course! Wait.. I mean.. Well, we suspected.." He realized what he just admitted to Lily.

"So.. basically.. the hell you put him through back at school was because James wanted to get rid of competition? You four went after him, because he liked me? I am the reason, that man hated every day of his life at Hogwarts? I practically pushed him into Death Eaters' arms! Oh god, I bet he wanted to have some protection from all of you. I am such a fool! All this time! Remus, did James leave him alone, when I asked him?"

"Of course, Lil."

"Sirius, I am not asking you! You will lie for James, I have no doubt about it." She turned again to Remus who was trying to avert his eyes." Remus, please answer me, did James leave Sev alone, when I started going out with him?"

Remus shook his head.

"So, he continued humiliating my best friend every time I was not around, even though I practically begged him to stop?"

Remus nodded.

"Thank you for your honesty, Rem. Thank you for the date also, but please don't set up any more dates for me in near future."

"If it will make you feel better, Snape answered the same back. James was not the only person in those fights, you Snape had a whole arsenal of Dark Spells."

"Sirius, I know that you are being a good friend and defending Jamie's memory, and I do appreciate it."

"But... ? I know there is a but in this sentence."

"Nothing, Sirius. No buts. I think I may retire early today. If it's possible, if you have any respect or love towards me, please do not reveal what I told you today to anyone. For all we know, Sev might be our only chance to save Harry and defeat the Death Eaters. Something tells me we have not gotten rid of Voldemort and his followers for good. I already ruined Sev's life as it is, I would prefer to not be the reason for his death as well. It's enough that Jamie died because of me." Lily got up to leave. Sirius tried to follow her, but Remus whispered angrily to him

"Sit down at this minute and leave that girl alone, for Merlin's sake. You did enough for one day!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews, all the alerts and favorites additions! :))**

August, 1991

Lily felt her head buzzing.

Harry was jumping from one store to another like a little monkey, Sirius was not behaving like an adult and in addition to all the running around, he was also not forgetting to get the attention of every witch that was in Diagon Alley. Remus was of course being an angel and carrying everything they bought for Harry. They were going to meet Weasleys later, as Harry and little Ron made fast friends. Lily didn't want to take away her son's first friendship with the redhead boy and that wonderful muggleborn witch who knew so much already about the Wizarding World, having parents who knew absolutely nothing about wizardry. Lily smiled to herself. Were her dad and mom that clueless too? But they had so much fun that day! She remembered how much candy they ate that day with...

Why the hell, there was still a dull ache everytime she remembered him?

No, she was definitely not ready for the melancholy right now. Her son needed her now and Sirius and Remus would figure out just whom she was missing so dearly.

"Mum! mum! Sirius wants to go Broomshopping for me! Mum! I will be just like Dad was! "

"Sure, darling. How about this? You and Uncle Sirius can go to Broomstix and Uncle Remus and I will grab a book or two at Obscurus Books. We will meet you there after you are done and then we will all have lunch?"

"Yes! C'mon, Sirius!"

"Right after you, Harry!"

"I don't know which one of them is more childish. And he won't call him Uncle no matter what I do."

"C'mon, Lil, let's go see what new stuff they have!"

"Ever the bookworm, Remus Lupin!" Lily entered the bookstore followed by Remus.

Severus Snape was standing in the middle of the store, looking through some ancient-looking potions book. Lily looked at his once-best friend. He had definitely grown up. Of course dressed in black head-to-toe, Severus did not look bad at all. He had bulked up a bit, so now he didn't look like he had been starving all year. His long, slender fingers didn't change, nor did his eyes.. And his robes were definitely better looking. She heard faintly, that he had access (finally) to Prince fortune, that his mother had been cutoff from thanks to that awful human being, Tobias Snape. He also was teaching at Hogwarts, although Lily never imagined Severus as a Professor. But then, Lily didn't imagine a lot of things, such as Severus standing up to Voldemort and saving her life and blowing his cover in process. His nose was definitely the same, Lily smiled at her thoughts. He was, of course, frowning. Severus, Severus.. You had such a warm smile? What happened to it?

"Madame, may I help you or are you going to stare like that longer?" Of course he had noticed her!

"Hey! Severus, it has been ages! How have you been?" She would have hugged him, but he stepped away, like he had seen a Dementor. He was so incredibly formal with her.

"Hello, Lily. "

"Severus, I am so happy to see you! Why have you not answered a single letter I have sent you?"

"Lily, you don't have anything to thank me for. I don't want to impose my person on you. Even if you have a misguided notion that you owe me something."

You dolt! We used to sit on swings for hours! I have not seen you since that Halloween.

"We will have to disagree on that, but in meantime, I have not seen you in eleven years and we have to catch up. Let's have a lunch, what do you say?"

"I say, I am exceedingly busy and I need to return to Hogwarts."

"Not even coffee? Don't miss the muggle coffee?"

"Lily, as I said, you don't owe me anything. Lupin." He nodded towards Remus.

"Severus." Said Remus, eyeing the two with a twinkle worthy of Dumbledore.

Severus turned on his heels and left the shop. Lily, wiped a treacherous tear away.

"Lil, are you alright? What did he say?"

"Nothing, Rem, it's alright. I am alright. What do you have there? A Muggle Studies book?"

"Yeah, isn't this fun? It has all the muggle inventions and their wizarding counterparts!"

"You know, you can just ask me."

"Yeah, but I don't want to keep bothering ... You know, how my werewolf senses are very acute..Well, I couldn't help to overhear you two. I think you could apologize."

"For what, Remus? His stupid prophecy killed my husband!Almost killed my son. I think he should apologize!"

"I think he will, if you do it first. I don't think he knows that Dumbledore told you that bit of information and I would imagine that's not something he would want to discuss in Diagon Alley."

"And for what should I apologize? For thinking he was a Death Eater? Because he was!"

"No, for laughing with James at him, when he was down. That day, at the Lake.."

"I remember it well, Remus. You don't have to remind me."

"I didn't want to upset you, Lily."

"I am not upset, Rem. It's alright. I am fine. Or at least I will be. Let 's get these books and go meet Siri and Harry."

"Lil.. You might want to attend to your makeup. Your eyes.."

Lily got a mirror out to look at her makeup.

"I did not cry because of Severus."

The elderly wizard behind the counter noticed her eyes as well, as Remus was paying for the books.

"Young lady, you look upset. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You didn't have the book she was looking for. It's called "Werewolves do see the obvious in front of their very noses, even if you don't." And also the second volume of the same series by the title "It has been eleven years, it's alright if you want to live." So the lady is understandably upset."

"Sir, I have never heard of those titles."

"That's alright. They are extremely rare in these parts of the world." Said Remus and took shocked Lily out of the shop.

"You didn't do anything to help him out, either. At least I tried." Lily said regaining her speech.

Remus looked away, then again at her.

"No. I did not then. I am correcting that mistake now."

"Even if I do apologize, which I am not saying I will, I think he is too far gone for my apology to make any difference."

"There is one way to find out, isn't there? C'mon we are stopping by the Honeyduke's. You need to repay me for my wise advice in chocolate."

"No problem,Mr-I-only-eat-chocolate-close-to-the-full-moon."

"Maybe I plan on saving it till full moon."

"Right. We'll just get enough for now till full moon. "


	5. Chapter 5

September, 1991

Lily was sitting in a big room in Grimmauld Place,where she, Sirius and Remus lived. Sirius was riding his bike somewhere, attracting witches and muggles alike, and Remus was cooking something in the kitchen. He decided to give Lily day off, since she got a letter from Harry. Harry was so excited about Hogwarts, he could not write a coherent letter. His mind was jumping from one subject to another and every sentence was an evidence to that. Although it didn't escape Lily, that Professor Snape had already made an impression on her son. And not a good one, as it was obviously expected. Severus was.. well, Severus was Severus, Harry had Potter blood in him. The two did not mix. Apparently the man stared at her boy and deducted points for his very existence.

Eh, Severus.. When are you going to learn? You give up your very life for my son and then get on his bad side by subtracting points for not listening?

She got out parchment and wrote a note to the said Professor Snape:

_Professor Snape, _

_I need to talk to you about my son's behavior in your classroom and your response to it. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lily Potter_

She sent the letter away. A response came right away.

_Mrs. Potter,_

_All your inquiries can be addressed to Professor McGonnagal,I sincerely hope you remember her?_

_SS_

Lily wrote another note, smirking to herself.

_Severus, don't be a git. I want to talk to you. Not about Harry, of course._

_Lily._

Another response came.

_And here I was, thinking there are responsible parents in Britain._

_Severus._

You are so stubborn, Severus!

_And here I was, thinking you would stop using your nasty retorts at every opportunity. Some things do not change. _

_Lily_

Even shorter response from Severus.

_But some things do. These owls are getting tired, Lily. Get to the point, if you have one._

_Severus_

Alright, Severus, I tried to calm herself to not retort this one with something rude as she knew she was capable of doing. This is what he wants. He wants to prove to himself that he should not take my offer of friendship. He wants to believe that I left him and I do not want him back.

_Sev, _

_I miss you. _

_I would love to have a chat with you. If you don't want to be thanked, I won't. We can discuss other topics. Please, just come. Saturday, Three Broomsticks. Noon. _

_Lily._

_Lily,_

_Since you already have plans for me, without asking, I guess I will have to show up._

_Severus_

Severus sat in front of parchments with Lily's handwriting on them. I miss you. She wrote it herself. Or maybe she is being held captive and someone wants to lure you inside. Get a hold of yourself, Severus. Is it so impossible that Lily Evans might miss you? It had been eleven years. Maybe she wants to tell you how great her life had been, not like your lonely misery that you call life. He could not bring himself to write I miss you, too. Because that would have to be followed by I love you and such. Let's just see what she wants. In, out, no fuss. He can talk about Lupin. He can tolerate the Werewolf and Lily adores the man. So Lupin it is. They can talk about what the old Wolf is up to. What if they are dating? They were together when he saw them.. Oh Severus, stop it. You are just meeting an old friend. She does not owe you any explanation for her life or choices.

He needed Dreamless Sleep Potion tonight. That much was true.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for keeping up with this. Thank you.**

Saturday could not come fast enough.

He spent his teaching hours thinking about his meeting on Saturday and almost forgot to subtract points from Gryffindors on couple of occasions. He thought about his appearance longer than he had ever had, and tried his best to look normal. He was not trying to impress Lily. Absolutely, positively not. But clean shave and fresh shower have never hurt anyone's chances, right? He decided to leave his traditional head-to-toe black at home and dress in a normal black suit, just like the muggles in Financial District. Lily is a Muggleborn, maybe this way he can show her that he is not prejudiced, like he once was. He kept telling himself that this is just a meeting, and for all he knew, Lily wanted to talk about Harry's performance in school. He didn't get out of his quarters all morning and told Albus that if the entire Hogwarts is on fire, he will still be busy and unfortunately would not be able to help.

He was in front of Three Broomsticks 5 minutes before noon, but apparently Lily had beat him to it, as she was sitting at one of the tables, drinking pumpkin juice. There was another glass sitting opposite hers.

"Sev! You came! C'mon, have a seat! I took the liberty of ordering you pumpkin juice, I can't imagine you not liking it now. You used to love it."

"Thank you, Lily." He said stiffly. Way to show her how happy you are to see her! He sat awkwardly down on a seat in front of hers. Gone was the confidence of the strict Potion Master of Hogwarts. He was in awkward teenage territory again.

"So, Sev! I am so glad you are here! Let's order, shall we? My treat! I dragged you here on Saturday morning, I got to pay. No, Sev, this is not a discussion topic! "

And here we are back, being treated like a child. She was dressed up for the occasion. She always had a style, but with years it had become more sophisticated. She looked absolutely astonishing. And thank goodness she had let her fiery hair loose, just like Severus liked, but never had the bravery to say anything about it. She was wearing dress, a green one, that complimented her eyes brilliantly.

"You look good, Severus."

"Thank you.. You don't look bad yourself." What an arse I am!

"Ever the charmer, Sev!" Lily laughed and helped the waitress put the food on the table. "Be careful, this man will steal you away with his sweet words!" She said jokingly to the girl, who of course recognizing Severus Snape, burst in laughter.

"Yeah, most definitely!"

"I don't go for the cheap sweet tricks."

"Sev, lighten up, we were just joking. You are who you are. If people don't like it, it's their problem. Don't change for them."

"What is it you wanted to discuss, Lily?" This lunch was getting more and more awkward by the minute.

"Sev, I just wanted to have lunch with you. I don't have a hidden agenda. I haven't seen you in more than ten years."

"And what do Black and Lupin have to say about this?"

"Nothing."

"Surely they know that you are lunching with the enemy?"

"They do. And no, you are not the enemy."

"So they have nothing to say about the fact that Lily Potter is meeting Severus Snape, the Death Eater."

"Severus, stop this, people are looking. They have nothing to say, because it is not their business, with whom I meet and what I do."

"That never stopped Black before."

"Well, I have changed my perspective, what I should and should not tolerate. And attacks on my personal decisions are not welcome, even from Sirius."

"What about Lupin?" Severus was trying to figure out if the two were dating. If he asked it outright, Lily would have his head.

"Remus thinks I have to apologize to you."

"What?" He nearly choked on his butterbeer.

"I agree too."Lily gave him a napkin to clean up. " I should have not reacted the way I did to James's cruel prank. I should have interjected earlier and I should have told you I forgave you when I did."

"Lily.. I am confused. You forgave me? We are talking about the same incident, right?"

"I hope so, the Lake and the time you stayed outside the Portrait.. I forgave you that night, over just a bit of tears on a pillow. But I was too proud and too stupid to come over and talk to you."

"You forgave me.."

"Yeah, it's just my stupid pride stood in a way and didn't let me to start talking first, and then you never did either and just went on with that awful company. So I decided that you probably didn't mean your apology anyway and just were happy to get rid of a friend who was a Mudbood."

"Please lower your voice, Lily, people are wondering why are you using such words."

"That's alright, I am one. So it's not offending when I say it."

"If you are intent on going on calling yourself that, go ahead. I don't want to hear it."

Severus got up and walked out. Just wonderful! You just walked out on Lily Evans! Lily bloody Evans was sitting across you and you decided to walk away. I am alone because I am an idiot. She forgave me. This is how world gets rid of the idiots. I need to breathe. And possibly start walking. She forgave me! People wonder what am I doing standing like a statue in the middle of the street.

"Severus I think you are a rare kind of idiot, as Sirius says. Excuse me for my harsh language."

The voice was coming from his right, but there was noone there. Severus whipped out his wand to point at thin air.

"Severus, I am under Invisibility Cloak. Just making sure you don't harm Lily."

"Lupin, I am really not in a mood for this. Leave me alone."

"Guess how many dresses she changed before coming here!"

"What does that have to do with price of tea in China?"

"Severus, what was the last time you got your eyes checked?"

"Lupin, I am counting to three. I will kill you, if you don't leave me alone after that."

"How will you know.."

"One. Two."

"Alright, I am going. So serious about everything!"

"I have a favour to ask." Lily appeared next to him. Here we go, she did have a hidden agenda! Be it as it may, they had a pleasant afternoon and he was not about to refuse Lily something.

"What is it?" Tried as much as he could, to hide his disappointment.

"Could we continue our conversation in your office, if it is not too much trouble?"

"None at all. Follow me and try to keep up."

The walk to Hogwarts was a strange one. Lily just silently followed him, and all he could think was, why was Lily trying so hard to get back their friendship if it was he who ruined everything. There had to be another motive. Finally at his quarters, he ushered Lily in, and closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is as private as it gets Lily, what is it,you wanted to discuss?"

"Severus, I know that you don't want to talk about this, but I remember what you did that night, even if you flat out deny it."

"What exactly do you remember?"

"Everything, Severus."

"But Dumbledore said.. Noone saw it.."

"He meant, Voldemort didn't see it. And neither did the Death Eaters. So your position as a spy is intact. But I did. Although I have not uttered any word to anyone. Noone except me, you and Dumbledore know what happened that night. And it will stay like that."

"See, that it does Lily. I did try to get to Potter on time, but his spell was hard to brush off fast enough."

"I know, Sev. I have no doubt in my mind that you tried to save James. "

"I actually thought noone would ever believe me. "

"We are not concerned about anyone else. I believe you. "

"I hated the man."

"He gave you every reason to do so."

"Seven years of pure torture and I try to save him and I can't. I have to tell you something. You might want to kill me afterwards and that's alright. I have a paper in my right pocket detailing how I don't blame you in my murder."

He showed her a small piece of parchment and put it back in his suit's pocket.

"You are prepared for everything, do you think I will want to kill you?"

"Lily.. The prophecy.. I just.. I overheard and I .. I didn't know I was actually telling him anything serious. He was the most superstitious bastard I have seen. I .. Lily, please just end this life for me, I can't go on like this."

Lily took his hand in her own. He was hiding behind his long hair, not looking at her.

"Don't say such things! Don't."

'"I am going to ask you something, and please for old time's sake, please Lily, just do it.. Please.."

"Sev, what is it? C'mon, Sev, it's just me. Don't be like this."

She was still holding his hand and he didn't want to break that small contact they had.

"You.. Either forgive me for what I did or take my wand and kill me this instant, because I cannot go on like this anymore. This guilt is eating me alive!"

He got on his knees in front of her and extended his wand to her. All she had to do is to take it and cast the curse. He would be free then. Instead she took the wand, put it on a nearby table. She raised his chin with her hand and looked in his tear-filled eyes.

"Have you completely lost your mind, Severus?"

"I am completely serious, Lily." He managed to whisper.

"This is what we are going to do. You are going to get up from the floor and summon tea for both of us. Lemon in mine, please. I am going to sit here and have a nice chat with my best friend whom I have not seen since fifth year of Hogwarts. And this lunacy, these dramatic gestures, are unbecoming of you, Severus and they will not be repeated, understood?"

"Yes."

"Up, then! I believe, you owe me a cup of tea."

Severus got up and went to summon elves, obviously not wanting them to see just who was his guest. In meantime, once alone, Lily looked at her trembling hands and whispered to herself.

"Bloody hell, Sev.. What the hell was that? How am I supposed to be calm after that?"

Severus returned with a tray of tea cups and dessert. It was a good thing he was a spy, and could try to control his shaking hands, as he gave Lily her cup of tea and she smiled at him with that smile of hers that used to make him weak in knees. He had to ask, he wondered about it ever since that faithful Halloween.

"Lily, why did you not turn me to Aurors?"

"The night I came out to talk to you was not the first night I saw you outside, Sev. I saw you night after night stand there and watch my house. Call it a hunch, but I knew you didn't want to cause me harm. You could have done it the first night. But you just stood there and did nothing. The next day- the same. Day and night. You looked so thin, so I figured, I don't know what you are doing outside, but I knew I could not let you starve and become thinner."

"It was rather dangerous gamble, don't you think?"

"Yeah, well..."

"Why did you two fight so much? " It was not his business, Severus knew, but he had to ask. Potter screamed at Lily, and she screamed back, every night. He sometimes closed his ears, to not hear them, because he was close to going and finishing the arrogant bastard in a second.

She put her cup down and looked at the fire.

"Sev, everyone fights once in while.. That's what married people do, eventually. Life happens, you get stressed. And the man you are married refuses to see things from your point of view and you feel tired and sick of the situation you are in. It was stressful to be on the run from Voldemort. It put a serious strain on our marriage. We loved each other, but sometimes, life was too much and I guess we felt alone. I am sure you know what I mean."

"No. I don't."

"I am sure you have had the feeling like that when you are with someone?"

"I have not." He answered rather more harshly, than he intended.

"Well.. Sorry.. I am glad your relationship is better than mine."

"You misunderstood me, Lily. I don't know what you are talking about, because I have not been married."

"Well, even with a girlfriend.."

"No.. "He shook his head.

"Severus.. You are telling me that there was never a girl you liked?"

"I am not saying that.. "

"Then what are you saying?" I sound way too interested, Lily thought to herself.

"Nothing, Lil. I am not saying anything. Let's just change the subject, please."

He didn't look at her, instead staring at the fireplace.

"Sev, you are obviously still hurting. Talking about it might help, you know."

"Lily, I have no plans to make this visit into a therapy session, as Muggles love to call that waste of time."

"Sev, she broke your heart, didn't she?"

Severus fell back in his armchair, and looked up to the ceiling.

"She.. She didn't.. It's just.. I don't think she had any idea. And if anything, I broke hers. Look, It's too late to change anything and I am fine, it's all in a past.

"You don't look fine to me. Sev, it's so hard to read your emotions, you should be more open about your feelings, how do you know if she didn't share your feelings?"

"Trust me on this, she did not share my feelings."

"Why didn't you find someone else? Someone who can see you for who you are?"

Severus smiled at her softly.

"There is noone else like her."

"Have you looked?"

"I didn't need to. If it's not her, then I don't want anyone else."

Sirius was right. Remus was right. This man, her best-friend, this Death Eater. He was in love with her. She thought Severus was talking about someone from his adult life, but he had such fire in his eyes when he said the last sentence, that Lily knew he meant her.

Why didn't he say something? Why didn't she? Two absolute cowards. Too late now. He will be killed the moment anyone finds out Severus Snape and Lily Evans are in love. Death Eaters will tear him into pieces. He cannot stroll around with the mother of Harry Potter! She remembered her best friend. He was so nice, so smart, so funny, so patient with her, so much fun to be around and such a gentleman. The Death Eaters just had to have him. They just had to suck out his very soul out of him and leave the empty shell. Did she love him still? Hard to tell. He was older now, as was she. He looked so tired of everything, so broken. Lily's thought were interrupted by Severus's question.

"Why did you let him scream at you, Lil? Why did you two fight that much?"

"Sev, how much exactly those fights between me and James affect you, that you still remember them?"

Severus said very quietly, but Lily heard every word of the next sentence

"You promised me once to never let anyone raise a hand on you."

Lily did her best to not burst in tears at that very moment. What was just another argument for her and James, because life was hard and they could not leave the house, and they were tired of each other, for Severus was an entirely different story. His mum and dad.. He stood outside and imagined Lily with a monster like Tobias.

She got up and walking around the table, kneeled in front of Severus who was sitting in an armchair and looking down.

"Sev, I promise you on Harry, Jamie never touched me. We just screamed. You know our fights. We used to fight even back in school."

"Never?"

"Never. I promise. I would stand my ground. My promise to you precedes all the others. I will always keep it. Will you?"

"I will, Lil."

"Sev, could you please take down the wards on your door? I need to go before I do something too rash. "

"Of course, Lil. Wards are down."

"Thank you for understanding, Sev. Thank you. "

She kissed him on a cheek.

"Don't change your attitude towards my Harry. You never know when that bastard comes back. But please keep my son safe, for me. Let's keep in touch."

Severus nodded, completely in shock.

"You didn't mean it, Sev. I am not kidding. I want us to stay in touch. We used to be best friends once. Please don't tell me there is no friendship left for me."

"I will stay in touch. I thought you were just being polite."

"You know that I am not polite with you. I try to say what I think around you, mostly. That's what best friends do, right?"

She kissed his cheek again.

"You should have said something back in school, Sev. You would be surprised with the answer. Also, don't mind what kids say. You look dashing in black." Lily almost ran out of the room.

Severus nodded again. Sure, Lily. What did you do here? Turned my entire life upside down once more..


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for the lovely reviews and thanks for sticking with are almost done. I don't want to drag this out too much. If anyone wants a longer story I have another one that is longer. I want this to not drag out. **

June, 1994

Severus Snape was sitting in front of fire and reading a book. Not just a book, but a muggle book. He would deny the fact that he absolutely loved every book Lily lent him during the summers and never got rid of the annoying habit of reading muggle novels in his spare time. The habit was not only annoying but dangerous. One can be killed for reading these books if one is a Death Eater. He usually used charms to cover these books with covers of old and gruesome-looking Dark Arts books. The fire made the room so hot, he had to use a cooling down spell, but this way it was more comfortable and he loved the crackles the fire made.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Whoever it was at the door, was obviously suicidal. To bang like that at his door and stay alive. Well, we'll see about it. He carefully closed the book, leaving the bookmark in it, and changing the cover from "Great Expectations" to "1001 Greatest Potions," got his wand and walked towards the door.

Remus Lupin would never bang his door like that. The werewolf was too polite for that. This was Polyjuice at its finest. He opened the door, put his wand on Lupin's chest and asked.

"Who are you, that disguising yourself as one of my biggest annoyances is your best bet at my opening the door?"

"Severus, close the door, for Heaven's sake, this Polyjuice is wearing off!"

"Lily?"

"Close your mouth, I am not a Unicorn, just a pissed off woman!"

"Why are you pissed off, as you put it? And why are you using Polyjuice?"

"I cannot imagine me standing in front of your door will go well with your students and their Death Eater parents. I am pissed off because my idiotic friend cost the job of my other idiotic friend. What were you thinking, Severus? Why did you have to go around spreading the rumors?"

"They are not exactly rumors, Lupin is a werewolf! And he almost mauled your son."

"The guilt is enough for him, you didn't have to make it worse! He loved that job!"

"And I love my life. And I am sure your son loves his as well."

"Severus look me in the eyes and say that you didn't do this because he was one of the Marauders!"

"This has nothing to do with it! He and Black wreck havoc wherever they are." He couldn't look in her eyes, however. She was right. There was some old grudges lurking just underneath the surface.

"They were trying to catch know that, but still you chose to go after the innocents!"

"Your son and his friends almost got killed by that beast. Need I repeat this until it sets in?"

"It was an accident, Severus! Just let it go!" Lily was furious with him. That was clear. Severus decided to go for a counterattack.

"You have changed Lily, back in a day, you weren't all that forgiving. Or is it just Gryffindors that are so easily forgiven?"

"Severus, you are such an idiot!"

"At least I don't go running to my girlfriends to cry about how mean Slytherins are."

"Remus did not utter a word, Harry told me an hour ago. Also, I am not his girlfriend."

They were not together! Lily was not in love with the Werewolf. That was not guaranteeing him anything, of course, but life was definitely better with the knowledge that Lily was not in love with Remus Lupin. Severus sat down and sighed. He said intently looking at his hands.

"I don't want to fight with you, Lily. I can't apologize to Lupin, but I can apologize to you." The moment Severus calmed down, so did Lily. She sat down next to him on a couch and looked at him like one would look at a child whom you adore but have to be strict with.

"It didn't affect me in any way, Sev. So I have nothing to forgive you for."

"You are right. It does sound ridiculous. I didn't think about the consequences that would affect him. I was just trying to protect the children. And you may be right about the old grudges."

"Maybe I can find a way for you to apologize. Afterall, it's not me you humiliated all over Britain. And the man did not say a single word against you."

"I am not standing in front a man that almost killed me twice now and asking for forgiveness, even if you ask me, Lil!"

Lily took his hand in hers and looked at him

"I am not asking you to do that, I am asking you to continue brewing the Wolfsbane. Me and Sirius asked everyone, noone seems to know how to brew it properly. Money is not an issue, Sev, Remus swears by that potion."

"What did he do, before this year?" Severus knew he would be brewing the potion, because Lily asked him, he was just curious at this point.

"We used to lock him in one the attic rooms. He begged us I nor Sirius slept the nights. The guilt is just too much, you can't sleep while your friend is suffering like that. Please, Sev, being in control of his humanity for Remus is the only way to fight that disease. I would not bother you, if there was another way. I can't brew it, it's too dangerous if it goes wrong. Please, Sev, do it for me, I know you don't like them, but I am begging you, not they."

"Owls can be intercepted, how can I provide the Potion?"

"O Sev! Thank you, dear! Sev, you are the best! Thank you so much!" Lily hugged him so tight, he could not breathe.

"If you want, I can leave it with Dumbledore, and you can come pick it up. Or he can come drink it, if he can do it without being noticed."

"I will come or Sirius can drop by. As long as Remus has Wolfsbane."

"It was nice seeing you, Lil." He wanted to give Lily the opportunity to leave if she didn't plan to stay. This way she didn't have to pretend to be in a hurry.

"Sev, don't be rude and get me some tea. I am not leaving so soon."

"Oh. So you will stay for a friendly chat? That's great,actually."

"Of course I will! You know some of us miss you, to be honest. What book you are devouring now?" She picked up the book, Severus left on the armchair.

Severus charmed the book back to its original cover.

"It's the "Great Expectations" I just can't be seen with a muggle book, you understand." He said apologetically.

"Actually, I brought you a new one from Terry Pratchett, I just finished his new one, got you a copy as well." She smiled and got the book out of her bag.

"Thanks, Lil. My source to muggle world since we met. Thanks, I love him. I usually go book shopping under Polyjuice. It's the only way to keep one's sanity in this place."

"Oh, c'mon, Sev! It's not that bad. My Harry loves it."

"Your Harry is one of the reasons I hate this place. Your child has no sense of self-preservation."

"I will try to talk to him, but in meantime, thank you for saving his life right and left. Now sit down and let's have a peaceful tea, shall we?"


	9. Chapter 9

May, 1998

Severus opened his eyes in the Infirmary of Hogwarts. He had been here so many times, he could tell where he was by the smell alone. He was here when he was a student and then as a Professor, although at least as a Professor, Poppy gave him some illusion of privacy, screaming at him nonetheless. His neck was in a bandage and hurt like hell. He had cuts, bruises and bandages all over and as if that was not enough, someone had the audacity to dress him in white pajamas bottoms and a white t-shirt. Just great, now he was alive, his Dark Mark's scar was visible to the whole wide world and his wand was nowhere to be seen. Please, come kill me now! That's what Poppy was trying to get, was that it? He looked around. He was still in the private room of Infirmary, with just another bed next to him.

Lily?

He got up despite his dizziness and was by her bed in no time. He sat right on the floor by the bed and looked at her. She can't be that bad, right? She was in Infirmary, not at St. Mungo's, so she had to be alright. She was in bandages and in the same awful clothing as himself. How did she get hurt? Why did she get hurt? Does Potter know? He had to have seen those memories, if they left her with him alone. But it can't be. They left her, this fiery angel, with a known Death Eater? He decided if he is very careful, he can touch her hand, and maybe she would not know. Just to make sure she is real. He gently put his hand on hers. No, it was real.

"Sev, dear, get back to your bed. Poppy told me you can't get up."

She was awake now! He just looked at her, trying to memorize how she looked, half awake, in the early morning. Red hair in messy waves in sharp contrast to the white oversized t-shirt she was wearing, falling on shoulders, sleepy emerald eyes, trying to adjust to the sunlight pouring in from the big window next to her bed.

"Sev, stop staring, and get back to bed. Here, let me help you, you have lost too much blood. Don't talk, it cannot possibly be beneficial for that wound that snake left on you, before our Neville killed it."

"Did we win?"

"Yes, we did. Harry is alright, Voldemort is gone."

She got up and helped him up from floor and walked him back to his bed and even tucked him in. She was right, he couldn't walk properly, as the Infirmary room started spinning around faster and faster.

"You are too weak, dear, you can't just get up and go. Do you need anything?"

He shook his head. No, nothing. What could he possibly want, if he had Lily Evans as his fellow Infirmary patient? Well, maybe some water. He pointed towards the jug on the table. Lily helped him with the glass even, as his hand was just a little shaky, from the previous getting up from the bed.

"Lily.." The hell with the precautions of not talking, this was Lily in front of him!

"Doesn't it hurt when you talk?"

He nodded.

"The throat or the wound only?"

"I don't know. Everything."

"You are so pale, Sev! Listen, Poppy instructed me to give you this, when you wake 's some potions that will help you with recovery."

Before even Severus could think about asking what potions were in the mix, Lily was holding the glass and making him drink some awful mix that tasted worse than it smelled and that was to say a lot. Next thing he knew, the room started spinning around, Lily's voice went away and he could only recognize her blurry contour in the morning light. He was seeing a dream. He was in a long corridor with numerous doors and he was looking for Lily and she was not anywhere to be found. Just numerous doors, none of them open.

"Sev? Sev, it's just a dream, you know. Sev, I have got to change your clothes. They are drenched in sweat. You are going to catch a cold. "

"Don't.. Lily.. Don't touch me. Lil! Get back to your bed."

"Severus Snape, stop resisting at this moment! I made a promise to that woman and I am not about to break it. I am changing your clothes!"

"I can't even stop you. Too bloody weak!"

"Then stop trying, you stubborn man!"

He tried to catch her hands that were quickly pulling his shirt off him, but she only spanked his hand and proceeded to removing his pajama bottoms. At this point Severus was too embarrassed to look at anything but the ceiling. Luckily, he was quickly losing any coherent thought process and the room started spinning again, and he was unconscious soon. He was in another dream. He was sitting on a swing, his adult version, and waiting for Lily. She was not going to come, of that he was sure, but he kept waiting.

"Sev? Are you awake?"

Lily was in her bed, looking at him.

"I just woke up. How are you, Lil?"

"I am much better, thanks. Your Healing Potions came to help. Which reminds me.. Your next dose of Potions is long overdue. You were asleep, I didn't want to disturb you."

"What time is it?"

"It's seven in the evening, you slept all day. This is what we want. How's throat?"

"Better. I think."

"That's excellent, Severus! C'mon, drink up! These are some nutritional potions as well, you can't starve while recovering. Water?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

She again, helped him with all the glasses.

"Did this dose have Sleeping Draught in it too?"

"Yes, it did. And as soon as you start feeling sleepy, I am changing your clothes again. I cast cleaning charms when you sleep, but I don't want to move you around too much while you are asleep. So I have to do it between sleep and wakefulness."

"Do you have to? I'd rather not have you.."

"Severus, name one other person that you would be comfortable with changing your clothes and I will get that person here."

Severus decided that it was a shame that Lily knew him so well. He closed his eyes and felt Lily lift him up from his pillow and take his shirt off. Even in Infirmary, this girl smelled like Spring. He was seeing yet another dream. He was teaching Potions, but his students were his old classmates, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, himself. Lily again was nowhere to be seen. This time when he opened his eyes, he saw that Lily has moved her bed right next to his and thus was now sleeping next to him. She had her hand on his chest, so the moment he moved, she was half-awake.

"Sev? Are you feeling better?"

"Lil, go to sleep. It's late at night."

"Your potions.. I have got to.. I even moved my bed close to you, so I will know.."

"Lil, I will take them. Sleep, you need some rest."

She was half-asleep, murmuring. What about your clothes? I don't know if it is the anti-venom, or the snake-venom itself, I just need to change your clothes."

"It's alright, Lil. You can do it in the morning. I promise, I won't protest much. Sleep."

He took his potions, covered Lily with a blanket, and closed his eyes, falling back on his pillow. If he tried very hard, he could even convince his imagination that this is what it would feel like to be married to Lily. If she was his wife, she would sleep next to him every night, not just when they were in Infirmary. He woke up from Lily putting a new shirt on him. The pajamas were already changed.

"Lily.."

"Severus, I am so sorry. I didn't change your shirt at night. You are going to get pneumonia because of me."

"Lily, I am not going to die because of an unchanged shirt."

"You can't die. From anything! You hear me?"

Lily's emerald eyes were burning with mysterious fire. Severus could not help but smile. Bossy as ever.

"I do. I have got to ask you something."

"Anything, Sev."

"Please, don't give me more Sleeping Potions. I need to ask you questions, Lily. Please. I need to know what happened and whom did we lose. You just put me to sleep the moment I am awake. Please, let me stay awake for an hour."

"Alright, Sev. I won't."

"Lily, what happened?"

"Sev, so many things happened! First, my son is alive and well, and I cannot believe you knew about Dumbledore's plan and didn't tell me."

"Against it."

"You were against it?"

"Lily, he is a child."

"That's what I said! Siri is alive, Remus and Tonks as well, although they were wounded, but recovering. The children are fine. Your colleagues are well, Malfoys are too. Alright where do I start?"

"Lily get back to bed and start from the part when you got wounded."

Lily fell in her bed, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"I guess Poppy was right, I am still weak. I hate this."

Severus just covered her with a blanket, saying nothing.

"Whoever got you here, forgot your wand, Severus, so we don't know what happened to your wand."

"How can they forget a wizard's wand behind? And who thought of me enough to try and save me? Was your son trying to be brave again or was it that know-it-all?"

"It wasn't them, although you not being in Azkaban is their doing."

"What did they do? Lily, please tell me, he didn't make a laughing stock out of me! I don't have my wand, I am in this awful clothing and the entire world knows about my pathetic excuse for a life."

Severus's eyes were burning with anger and humiliation. Lily knew only one trick that always calmed him down. She took his hand in hers, like she used to do in old days.

He didn't move away, which was definitely a good sign.

"Severus, hear me out please."

"He told everyone? Oh, Lily, he told you, didn't he?"

He buried his face in his pillow. He was like a teenager, no different, Lily thought to herself.

"Severus, I did not get to see my son defeating Voldemort, you owe me at least an explanation for it!"

"Where were you?"

"Dragging a stupid and overly dramatic Slytherin from Shrieking Shack to Infirmary!"

"Lily.. You?" He looked at her in complete awe.

"Sev, who else? You managed to alienate everyone in Britain with listening to Albus's plan. " She said softly.

"But you.."

"You can hide it from everyone else, but you loved that man like a father.

"Your own son saw me shoot the curse."

"And I myself saw you as a spy for seventeen years. Spy or not, you did not deserve to die in that awful place. I wasn't even hoping that you would survive, but Sirius managed to get these Phoenix tears, and I don't know, I guess if you pour every known healing Potion into one body, it will work eventually."

"When were you wounded?"

"People were wondering if I was myself, when I was dragging you back here, so they shot couple of curses at me, using the opportunity that I was busy. That's how I lost my wand."

"Who? Names or descriptions, Lily."

Severus's lips were a thin line and his eyes were murderous.

"Calm down, you crazy person! Do you think I would tell you, even if I knew? Anyway, noone is laughing at you, but they are agreeing that you should not got to Azkaban."

"I don't have a problem with going to Azkaban."

"Well, I do!"

"Why do you even care, Lily? Why are you so nice to me? It feels like you actually care about me and you have to stop making me believe in things that cannot exist!" He really wanted to know. Why did she risk her life to save him? Why did she care what happens to him? Why does she even talk to him right now?

"Sev, is it true?"

"What is true?"

"The things you told Dumbledore."

He looked at her with strange expression. He was curious and it looked like he is trying to solve a puzzle.

"What things?"

Lily was blushing furiously.

"The thing about your motives, when he asked if you care about Harry, do you remember?"

"Yes."

"Well, is it?"

"Yes. I did not lie to Albus Dumbledore, if that's what you are worried about."

"Is it still true, Sev?" She bit her lip, not finding any of the Gryffindor courage to look up and see his eyes.

"It will always be true Lily."

'Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I could not hear your rejection, Lily." She finally met his eyes. Both of them had tears in her eyes at this point. If Death Eaters could see me now, Severus thought to himself.

"Who told you, it was going to be a rejection?"

Tears openly were running down his cheeks. He could feel them, burning little rivers in his face. The world was not making sense anymore. It wasn't going to be rejection? How could that be?

"What do you mean? You left me!"

"We will discuss this one day, when we are comfortable with one another enough to not run away after every argument. And I do have very valid argument against joining Death Eaters and Dark Arts. However, for now..."

She got up and sat up on the bed.

"You are going to keep an eye on the door and let me know if any impressionable child opens the door. Also, you promise to tell me, if I am hurting you, Since you are all in bruises."

What was she going to do that it mattered if he had bruises or not? Severus looked so confused, Lily started laughing.

"Sev, I am still not very comfortable with all this, and us being friends before, you know... But I think I can deal with a kiss."

" A what?"

"This."

She sat on top of him, which was, admittedly, hurting like hell, and started kissing him on the lips, like girlfriends and wives did! He was panicking, he didn't know how to kiss properly, he had to keep an eye on a door, and it felt like his head was full of hot air and not much hands were in his hair for some reason, and it felt amazing, and he was breathless, when she finally finished that kiss, that was not nearly long enough, and fell back on her pillow, panting. Severus closed his eyes, analyzing what just happened. He was lying on his back in a bed, Lily straddled him and kissed him for so long, he was gasping for air. But why? With what she was not yet comfortable, if she was comfortable with that kiss? Oh... Nothing he did for Dumbledore, Potter and the Order was enough to get him this moment. Better not think if this was going to happen again or not. It happened once and that was quite enough for a lifetime.

"It felt just like I imagined."

"You imagined this?" Severus started doubting the reality.

"Didn't I tell you, you should have told this earlier,Sev?"

"You can't be real, Lily. These things cannot be happening."

"Sev, get up, let's look at the yard. They are all cleaning up there."

"Sure, Lily." He tried to get up, but still was dizzy. Good thing, Lily could understand every one of his gestures and guess what he will need before he even realized. She helped to steady him up and held his hand as they walked to the balcony. Underneath, wizards and witches were rebuilding Hogwarts.

"Sev, life goes on. You need to start living again."

"I am not exactly dead, Lil."

"Don't be cheeky. You know what I mean."

"I don't think I know how at this point." He said honestly.

"Sev, I have couple of confessions to make."

She was going to tell him that she is married. That she is in love with Lupin or worse, with Black. That she was just joking with that kiss.

"Sev, the Ministry feels that before they fully exonerate you, you will need to have a chaperon-like person that will keep an eye on you."

"Of course. I will start killing people." He said bitterly.

"That's not what they said, but I am sure they meant something-like that."

"I am surprised they didn't have couple of Aurors sitting over me when I was unconscious."

"Um.. actually Sev... Please don't get mad, alright? Promise me, you won't storm out. Please?"

"I won't storm out. I promise."

"Harry thought he is doing me a favor. He asked them, if I can look after you instead of Aurors. He said I will be much more effective, because he thinks I can convince you to behave much better than all the Aurors together. He did this on his own and I didn't know about it. I would have stopped him. I know you value your privacy and I hate to impose. It will be temporary and I will be very discreet, alright? The alternative is Azkaban, Sev. This is only before they fully exonerate you as they promised Harry. He is like a grown up, Sev. But sometimes he does these stupid things as making you to have my company until Ministry decides to free you completely."

"Lil. Lily relax. You are having one your babbling episodes, when you are nervous. What is the matter, Lil?"

Not a lot of people knew this, but when Lily Evans was very nervous about something, she would talk non-stop. Severus knew this of course, as they were inseparable for most of their childhood. He did what he usually did in these instances, especially when they were alone. He put his arms around her, like he always did, when they were in Hogwarts. He hugged her very tightly, as if he was shielding her from the world and whispered.

"Tell me what's really bothering you, Lil. We both know it's not the Ministry and the Aurors."

Lily looked up, green eyes in tears.

"I am scared, Sev. "

"Gryffindor Head Girl is scared. Scared of what? You are not scared of me, are you?"

"No, of course not. It's just.. This is going way too fast. They want us to live together already and we have not been around each other for longer than an hour for years!"

She was hugging him, so obviously she was not scared of him and didn't detest him. This was good news. But she looked sad and conflicted.

"Lil, it's just me. We have known each other since we were nine. I think we can manage, don't you? We don't have to rush things just because Ministry makes you live with me. I have waited for you for a long time. I can wait a bit longer. I will buy a big house near Black's. Any house will be fine, price or style is not an issue. You can have half of it and I can have the other half."

"Sev, you make it sound like you actually like the idea of being watched by someone all day."

"Someone? No. You? Absolutely yes."

"Maybe Harry's idea is not as terrible as I originally thought. So you like the idea of me following you everywhere?"

"You are joking, surely?"

"Sev, you are being an absolute angel about this."

"I dare you to go down to the yard and announce to everyone that Severus Snape is an angel. See what happens next."

Lily started laughing.

"Oh who cares what they think? C'mon, Sev. You walked around enough. Let's get you to bed, before Poppy has had my head for exhausting you. Also, people want to visit you. I told them you are too weak, and they cannot stay for long. Promise me you will be nice, Sev. For me? Poor Neville is scared to say your name. That's not normal, Severus."

"I will be nice to Neville."

"And to others?"

"And to others."

Later that night, Severus woke up from Potion-induced sleep, and Lily changed his clothing again and tended to his wound that the snake left on his neck. He ran couple of diagnostic spells on her to ensure she was healing properly, and now they were lying in complete darkness.

"Sev? I will not be able to sleep if I don't say this. I love you, Sev."

"I love you too, Lil."

"Good Night, Sev."

"Good Night, Lil. Thank you for saying it first."

"I am a Gryffindor, afterall."

"Of course."

The End

**Thank you for reading this long one. It didn't feel right to cut it. I wanted to create the impression of these two people being left to themselves for awhile, away from the crowd. Snakebites- complicated and long, decided not to go into it. Light and fluffy. That's the motto. Hope I didn't waste your time. :) And I hope it might inspire you to write your own, better stories, so I can read them. **


End file.
